Spin
by Scarlet Ibis
Summary: An AU that takes place in an alternate version of "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life." What if another choice had been made?
1. Spin

_Summary: An AU that takes place in an alternate version of "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life." What if another choice had been made?_

 _A/N: I saw some interesting interactions and was intrigued about the trajectory so... *sigh*_

* * *

 _"Oh honey..."_

Her head jerked up at the sound of his voice. She lightly fingered the charm that dangled from the sterling silver chain as she watched her little boy, with his dark curls and dimpled smile. Lost in thought, she smiled at him.

That is until, his father's eyes caught hers. He was smiling too, but at her. His smile slowly faded as he saw she wasn't smiling back. He exhaled, then looked back at their son. They were building a miniature fort out of blocks on the living room floor.

She turned away, looking out the window as the sun began to set, still fingering the chain lightly, remembering, worrying what _he_ would think.

 _'Just because the gristle is harder to chew, doesn't mean it won't still fill you up,' he'd say._

She may have been full, but she didn't feel nourished.

Her eyes fluttered closed as a quiet gasp escaped her lips at the thought of him. His pale blue eyes, his soft smile...

"Sasha."

She turned as she felt his heavy hand on her shoulder. He placed it down gently, but it still felt like a weight. His other hand snaked around her body, placing it on the slowly emerging bump at her abdomen. "He wants you to come play, too."

Sasha, eyes still forward, nodded. "I know. And I will."

He sighed at her neck, then dropped his forehead on her shoulder. He was exhausted, emotionally, waiting on the one thing she could never - _would_ never - give him.

Her love.

"Let me guess. You're waiting on me to leave, right?" Mouth close to her ear, he whispered, " _Not gonna happen_." He turned her around so she'd have to face him. And she did, stared him down, unblinking.

He looked away first.

"We had a deal," he murmured.

"And I'm here, aren't I?" she said. "One big family."

"I like how you omitted the 'happy' part of that," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah well," she shrugged. "I wanted to be honest."

"Uncle Eugene!" Negan yelled.

Seconds later, Eugene emerged from the kitchen, a silicon spatula in his hand, coated in chocolate. "Can you make this quick? I'm making fudge and I don't care for my butterscotch burning."

Negan smiled. "Mind taking Leo in the kitchen with you? I'm sure he'll wanna be your taste tester."

Eugene looked between Negan and Sasha, then looked at the toddler on the floor, oblivious to the tension in the room as he continued to stack his blocks. Handing the spatula to Leo, he scooped him up in his arms, and retreated to the kitchen.

Once they were gone, Negan looked back at her. "Four years ago, you made a deal with me. You set most of the rules, and I gave in - to _all_ of them. I did that for _you_ Sasha. I changed _everything_ for...hell, I got rid of the violence, and all of my wives _for you_." Negan gave a self-deprecating smile. "Because I wanted a queen. And a queen you are," he said with true admiration, gently stroking the loosened tendrils of her hair. Part of their deal was that she's let her hair down, literally, on the weekends. "I just wish you could love-"

" _Don't_ ," she whispered quietly, but fiercely.

Negan sighed, giving up. For now. Still, he gently kissed her forehead. "You didn't want anyone else to die...and no one did. You won. Remember _that_." He stepped back, taking her in. "In five months, we'll have another child together. We're a family, Sasha. This is it - for both of us."

Sasha looked at him, head raised, and tears welled in her eyes that she refused to let fall. "I know. I accept that."

"Maybe one day you'll accept-"

"Stop."

"- that I love you. Because I do. And I know that I'm not him," he said, gesturing at her necklace. "But honey, I'm all you've got. It's me and it's you until one of us stops breathing."

Sasha crossed her arms, looking away. "You gonna shave?"

Negan's fingers fluttered to his five o'clock shadow. "Yeah...sorry."

"Do you know..." She paused, composing herself. "Do you know how hard it is to look at him, because he looks so much like you?" The tears fell at that. "I love that little boy with all of my heart. But I wake up in the middle of the night and wonder who he'll become. I don't want him to be like you. Ever."

"Lucky for him he has a helluva mother then," Negan said with a sad smile. "I'm gonna help him and Eugene in the kitchen as I do believe they are making some fine fudge. I hope you join us." He turned away, leaving her alone.

Sasha looked out the window once again, the sky filling with brilliant shades of orange and purples as the sun continued its descent. She heard her son laugh and smiled.

She was still here. And she would be okay; she had to be.

Taking a deep breath, she headed towards the kitchen.


	2. The Deal

_Summary: Kind of a pre-cursor to "Spin" as many wanted to know what happened in the before time. I'll probably write more, even though I have a shit ton of stuff not this to write (including a Richonne-request). Sasha and Negan have put me in a choke hold, damn it..._

* * *

 _"You can help me run this place one day...Whatever you decide, so shall it be, no pressure."_

Sasha sat alone in the dark, thinking about how she could get out of this. She exhaled, leaning her head against the cool, cement wall, realizing that even if she could get out, she still wouldn't have taken down Negan, and he'd still come gunning for her people.

She picked at the shirt one of the Saviors had given her and muttered, "Haste...well it sure as shit makes waste, doesn't it?"

. . . . .

When Negan returned, handing her a plate of pancakes with fresh fruit in the shape of a smiley face, he explained to her what he wanted her to do-to arrive with him at the gates of Alexandria.

In a coffin.

Eyes on her, he squat down to where she sat. She knew what he was doing-he could have stood, lording his large frame over her, but he didn't. No.

 _'He wants to see my face, and for me to see his.'_

"That's what I need from you," he said softly. "And when you come out, not a peep. They will stand down if they haven't already. And then Lucille here, well, she gets her three."

Something inside of her clenched at that.

"And we move forward with a new understanding."

Sasha couldn't stop the tears then. She couldn't hold it together at hearing that. No...she still remembered the sound the bat made as it connected-

"Oh. Are you-are you _shitting_ me?" Negan exclaimed, genuinely shocked. "Is that _real_?"

Wiping her face quickly, Sasha looked right at him. "I can do it, but no one has to die."

"You are _wrong._ " Negan gave a slight shake of his head. "Punishment? Can't do anything without that. Punishment is how we built everything we have."

Sasha was pissed that he wasn't listening to her, interjected, "You think I'm gonna sit here and let you-"

"Careful! You are not _letting_ me do anything."

Sasha didn't flinch; didn't blink. " _No one_ has to die."

"Okay," he said with a silent chuckle. "How bout this: _one_. Just one. I mean, I was gonna pull three out of the pool, but, just one, and just for you."

"There is another option," she said quietly, her voice steady.

"Yeah? And what's that."

"Instead of killing one, you just _take_ one. Me."

Negan looked at her, confused. "I do believe you'll already be staying here, so I'm not getting anything I don't already have."

Sasha shook her head. "That's not how I meant it."

She let the rest hang in the air. Negan cocked his head at her, considering. "I think...I think you'd like to get to know me a little better," she added.

Negan chuckled, perusing her up and down. "And what makes you say that?" he asked, voice quiet.

Sasha gave a shuddering breath, an ironic smile on her lips as she blinked back tears. "Because. A woman knows."

Negan slapped his knee. "Well hot damn, woman. You know I must admit, I am intrigued by you."

"I'm aware."

"Now, before I agree to anything, you have to explain to me what you mean by _have_ you. I mean, you are indeed a fascinating specimen. Good looking, too. But I've already got me..." He paused, thinking. "Eight or nine wives. What makes you so different?"

Sasha smiled again. "Oh no. If you have me, I'm not gonna be part of some sister-wives club. You said you wanted me to help you run this place. What you want, is an equal. And if you play ball today? You can have that."

Negan smiled, his eyes squint a bit as he marveled at the woman before him. "My, my. You are truly a queen. A bona fide, true _queen._ You got me _wrapped_ around your little finger, you know that?"

Sasha smiled. "Yeah. I do."

. . . . .

 _"I need you to let them go. They won't stop; they won't quit."_

 _"And why would I do that?"  
_

 _"Because...you don't need them. There's a real chance here to do something great. And without me, you won't have that."  
_

 _"Huh. You ever think about what may have happened if I'd met ya first?"  
_

 _Sasha leaned back in the seat, staring at the window, letting the breeze hit her face as they drove down the road. "Can't change what was. Best to look ahead."_

. . . . .

Rick shook his head, hands at his waist, looking away. "I don't think you know what you're asking."

Negan's plan had gone off without a hitch. She stepped out of the coffin, came off the truck, and stepped through the gates of Alexandria.

 _"I need to speak to my people," she had called out.  
_

 _She looked back at Negan, who gave her a smile and a nod. "Alright, you heard the woman! Let them all pass! But! They leave their weapons behind!"_

Sasha had gestured for all of them to follow her to the church. She stood at the front, with Rick, the rest of the community listening.

Sasha smiled at him, calm. "I'm not asking. There is no way out of this, unless you want to lose more people. He's going to leave your doorstep, Rick. He's gonna go away. With this deal, we can have peace We can _live_."

"You're gonna quit?" Rosita asked, arms crossed, disappointment written all over her face. "Just like that?"

"I'm not quitting. I just found another way where we don't have to lose anyone else. Running in there and being impulsive...We don't have to fight to the death. When do we stop sacrificing? Huh?"

Michonne looked at her. "He said he'd leave? Just like that?"

Sasha nodded. "Yeah."

"And what does he get in return?" Michonne asked.

Sasha swallowed, a lump in her throat. "Eugene stays...I stay."

"What are you not telling us?" Michonne pressed.

"There's no catch. I just need you all to agree."

Aaron nodded, then stood, addressing the room. "If he's willing to leave, and not come back...I'll stand down. But Sasha, does that mean...will we see you again?"

"I don't know," she said honestly. "Just know that I'll be okay."

"Sasha," Rick drawled. "You sure about this?"

Sasha went to him, embracing him in a hug. In his ear, she whispered, "Make sure they stand down, Rick. Let today be a win. Let it mean something." She pulled away, stepping back. They stared at each other for a moment, until Rick gave her an imperceptible nod.

He understood.

. . . . .

"This will be your room, for now," Negan said, using Lucille to gesture to her new surroundings. "The fridge is stocked, fresh linens and clothes are in the closet. Whatever else you need, you let me know."

Sasha looked around, took in the gray walls and briefly thought of the prison, and how that had felt more like home than the Sanctuary. "You won't be staying here?" she asked, surprised.

Negan shook his head, walking closer to her. "Oh no. That's not...I know the deal we made, but hey, I'm not crazy. You need time, to adjust. Get used to things. That day will come, but for now, I just want you to be comfortable, okay?" When Sasha wouldn't look at him, he gently grasped her chin, raising her face to look at him. "I am _not_ a monster. Now, I know you meant what you said, and we will have to fine tooth comb the details, but right now, we gotta work on trust, and that honey, goes _both_ ways."

Sasha arched a brow. "You afraid I may do something to you while you're sleep."

Negan smirked. "The idea had crossed my mind. The gal's got grit, but is she a liar? I don't think so...but I'm not sure. So, we'll just have to work out our trust issues together, huh?" He tapped her gently on the nose with the tip of his finger, and turned away, headed for the door. "When you made your proposal Sasha, just know that I expect the full nine. You want me to dump my wives and rule with me, well...I respect you enough to accept that." He paused, turning to look at her. "Being my one and only means just that. But it'll also mean sharing a space, making a home, and of course, heirs to the kingdom."

Sasha's eyes widened at that.

"Yep. Let it marinate. This was the call _you_ made, and being the gentleman I am, well, I'm gonna make sure it all pans out. Rest up. I'll see you in the morning." He winked at her, then closed the door.

Quietly, Sasha sat down on the bed, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, wondering if she had made the right call, wondering if she could really do this.

She thought about everyone at Alexandria, and how they were safe.

They were _safe_.

She could live with this. She would do it for them.


	3. The Proposal

_A/N: I make no promises on how much more I'll write of this. I don't control my Muse; she is the captain and I am the ship. What I can say is that reviews help the process, so if you're still here and enjoying (or even if you're not enjoying), drop me a review and let me know :)_

* * *

Simon straightened his shirt with one hand as he clutched the box of goods with the other. Clearing his throat, he gave two strong raps to Negan's door.

 _"Yeah,"_ Simon heard him call. Moments later, the door swiftly swung open. "What do ya got?"

Simon gave a smile as he produced the wooden box to Negan. "I think you're gonna like this."

Negan returned the smile as he took the box from Simon's hand, walking into his room. Sitting down in his easy chair, he opened it. He gave a long whistle. "Hot damn, that is some fancy shit. Hmm..." He carefully looked at each one, then nodded as he pulled one out. "But this right here...this is the one." He looked up at Simon. "What do you think?"

Simon nodded. "I think you made an excellent choice. It's a winner."

" _The_ winner."

. . . . .

Sasha was sitting at the desk, reading a book from off the shelf, seeking to escape in fiction, when a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

When she went to the door, she found that it was Eugene and _not_ Negan, holding two bowls.

"I came bearing gifts. Gelato to be exact. Figured you could use a bit of a pick me up, such as things are."

Sasha smiled, taking a bowl from him. "Well, gelato doesn't hurt." She stepped aside, letting him enter, then closed the door behind him.

They sat down across from each other, she in the comfy chair and he at the desk chair. Silently, they began to eat.

"It's been three days. Do you think they'll stop?" he asked her.

Sasha sighed, putting the spoon down. She looked at him, shrugging. "I don't know. I hope so."

Eugene looked at her, wounded. "I can't go back, you know? They were...they were willing to blow me up to Kingdom come, and I feel like they all have memory recall issues, as it was not my decision to be here."

"I'm sorry, Eugene," she said sincerely. "They felt trapped. People do the strangest things when they feel like that."

"I know," Eugene said, continuing to eat his gelato. "While it was not personal, it does not make it hurt much less." He looked up at her again, holding her stare. "I'm glad you're here, Sasha."

Sasha frowned, tense for a moment. "Do you...do you think he'd-" She choked back a sob, looking away.

"Hey," Eugene said abruptly. "I have no doubt in my mind that he would be A-okay with this arrangement. While not ideal, what you did-what you're doing-it's not for you. You put yourself on the line for everyone else. You're doing this for them-to keep peace in the world. While you knew Abe intimately, I had known him longer than anyone, and I say this with the utmost sincerity Sasha. Given our current state of affairs, he would rather have you breathing and everyone else safe than the untimely death alternative."

Sasha took a deep breath, wiping at her eyes. "Yeah. That night he uh... It was like he was silently volunteering, you know? So that none of us would have to..." She put the bowl down, and held her head in her hands. "He told me goodbye," she whispered.

"Sasha...I know he would not want you to join him so soon. We're still here. We can make the best of it, in our own way. Negan is not only quite fond of you, but he respects you. When I first got here, I cowered and cried at everything for the sake of my own survival. Tactical move. I was not harmed or caged, but given the best of things. I believe he will also give you the best of things-more so, even."

"He's not gonna hurt me. He doesn't want to. It's just...I'm not afraid of him, but at the same time, he terrifies me."

"Sasha...do you know the power you have right now? I thought I was big potatoes when he made me Chief Engineer, but you? He wants you to be by his side and rule. Sasha," he said, leaning in, whispering. "This could change _everything_. _You_ can change everything."

Sasha looked at Eugene, then started at the knock on her door. Before she could answer, Negan opened it, a broad smile on his face.

"Eugene? Mind giving me and the lady a moment of privacy," he asked. Though they all knew it wasn't a question.

"Absolutely no problem," Eugene said. He gave a quick glance to Sasha before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

"You and Eugene...good friends?"

"He's family."

"Huh. Well then. I'm glad he's here for you." Keeping his eyes on her, knelt before her, reaching into his back pocket. "Maybe he can give you away," Negan whispered, producing the biggest, brightest diamond ring Sasha had ever seen, encased in what she was certain was platinum. "I know given the way things are, money has no real value anymore. And yet, I couldn't help but think how nice it'd be for you to have something shiny on your finger."

Sasha sat there, watching him, mute.

Negan shifted uncomfortably. "Are you just gonna leave me on bended knee, darlin'?"

"Your wives...did you propose to them?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Negan scoffed. "Hell no. Not like this. This is..." He sighed, exasperated. "I don't think you understand the significance of my kneeling here."

Sasha cocked her head, observing him. "Significance would mean someone other than me seeing it."

Negan smiled. "Clever girl. Still, you know the truth, and the truth is that while everyone kneels for me...this once, I will kneel for you. Now, will you accept this ring?" His voice was calm, his smile lethargic, as if he had all the time in the world.

"What happens next?"

"We'll go over the terms, then plan the event of the century! I'll finally have a queen by my side, and _that_ is something worth celebrating. I was actually thinking about borrowing that creepy as fuck priest from Alexandria for the proceedings."

"Gabriel? Um...yeah."

Negan arched a brow at her. "Sasha."

She mentally jerked herself, reaching out for the ring. He paused her hand, holding it, then slipped it onto her ring finger. "It fits," she noted, wriggling her finger as he continued to hold her hand.

"Yeah well, I'm a planner." He stood, all the while not letting go. Sasha was torn between pulling away and making herself get used to the sensation of his touch.

"It's heavy."

Gently, he reached up, cupping her face, staring into her eyes. Sasha felt her mouth go dry. "You'll get used to it," he whispered.

Just as he leaned in she turned away. He paused, then gently kissed her cheek. "And one day, you'll get used to me." He pulled back, smiling at her.

She closed her eyes, needing to focus, needing to think.

Then she felt his lips lightly press upon hers. She didn't move, and he didn't go further. But he did linger there, for just a moment, then finally pulled back again.

"Wow," he said softly. "You and me, Sasha. You and me...we're going to do amazing things." He picked up her ringed hand and kissed the back of it before standing. He looked down, and noticed her bowl of gelato. "You gonna finish that."

She looked at him. "No," she said quietly; evenly.

"You mind?"

She picked it up and handed to him. He took a scoop, smiling at her as he ate it. "I'm glad you're not gonna be the type to admonish me about spoiling my dinner. I'm more certain than ever I've made an excellent choice." He winked at her.

When Negan closed the door behind him, leaving her on her own again, she wiped at her lips with the back of her hand, then looked down at her engagement ring. She clasped her hands, then held them to her mouth, taking a deep breath.

 _'You can do this...you have to.'_


	4. The Ride

"Okay, well, everything looks good, and, I can tell you the sex if you want."

Negan looked at Sasha, giving her hand a squeeze. "You wanna know?"

She shrugged at him, then looked at the doctor. "'Good' as in healthy, right?"

"Yes, your baby is healthy."

Sasha smiled.

"Fuck, well I wanna know. What is it?" Negan asked, rubbing Sasha's hand lovingly.

The doctor looked at Sasha, seeking an okay from her, then quickly dropped his head at Negan's glare. He cleared his throat. "It's um, ahem, it's a girl."

"Hot damn! A baby girl!" Negan hugged Sasha enthusiastically. Sasha was happy at the news, and found herself hugging him back. She thought about how good of a father he'd been to Leo, and knew that he would be even better with his little girl. Negan had turned out to be a spectacular family man, and Sasha could give credit where credit was due.

She closed her eyes and just...held him. They were doing this-they _had been_ doing this.

They were family.

. . . . .

 _ **4 YEARS EARLIER**_

"Where are we going?"

That morning Sasha had a note slipped under door that said to be ready at 11AM.

Negan glanced at her, grinning.

 _'He's always so damn jovial.'_

"Telling you where before we get there, well, wouldn't be much fun, would it?"

Sasha sighed. "I'm not sure it matters either way if that's the case."

Negan exhaled impatiently. "Do you enjoy sucking all of the joy out of a moment, or is it purely accidental?"

"There's a small amount of enjoyment I suppose," she said with a small grin.

Negan smiled. "It won't be much longer."

"We should listen to some music in the meantime," Sasha suggested.

"What do you wanna listen to?"

Sasha connected the bluetooth. "Eugene gave me this when we rode to Alexandria. Some good tracks on here. Donny Hathaway. Marvin Gaye. Chaka Khan..."

"I only recognized one of those names."

"Well, you're gonna learn today," Sasha said, hitting the "play" button.

. . .

 _Twenty-five minutes later..._

. . .

"Found this place awhile back. The only person allowed here besides yours truly is Simon, but he hardly ever comes up here. It's just you and me. I figured, some one-on-one time alone would be better than having an insanely awkward wedding night. I don't know about you, but I like my wedding nights to be a night of celebration, and not chalk full of awkward. We can talk, get to know each other, and not have so much pressure for appearances. We can go be ourselves."

Sasha scoffed. "'Ourselves?' I don't know who I'm supposed to be right now. Accepting being here with you isn't...That isn't me. Or it wasn't."

"Ha!" Negan barked, opening the car door. "I thought we were past this. Well hell, there will be absolutely _no_ melodrama this weekend. Tell you what, Sasha. Be who you were before the world kicked the can. Think you can manage that?"

Negan shut the door behind him, going to the trunk to grab the bags.

Slowly Sasha opened her door, stepping out. She stared at the cabin, then tried to see if she could even remember who she had been, before all this.

. . . . .

 ** _Present Day_**

One hand was held possessively over her belly, the other over her pelvic bone, his fingers gently massaging. Her head was thrown back, and his lips were peppering kisses down the column of her neck. She hissed as he gently thrust deeply into her.

"A little girl," his voice rumbled. "My princess. Can you believe it?"

"Mmm," she answered in a non-committal tone.

"I hope she has her mother's good looks."

"Maybe your dimples," she said breathlessly as he picked up his pace.

"Our beautiful, baby girl."

She moaned when he pulled out of her, and let him turn her around, and lay her on her back. Painfully slow, he entered her again, staring at her all the while. "I love you," he declared.

"Negan-"

"Sasha, I love you. Okay? I've loved you for awhile," he confessed, gently caressing her face as he moved inside of her.

She shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "Please."

"I'm sorry, but I need you to hear me. You are _home_ , Sasha. I love you." Before she could protest again, he kissed her.

Fingers tangled in his hair, she kissed him back.

. . . . .

 _ **4 YEARS EARLIER**_

"Let's do a perimeter check, shall we?" Negan said, putting the bags down at the gate, putting his bat casually over his shoulder. Reaching into his waistband, he pulled out a knife, handing it over to her. "I go left and you go right?"

Sasha looked down at the knife in her hand, weighing it, thinking about how isolated they were out there.

"Sasssssha," he sing-songed. "Thinking about doing something else with that knife?"

Slowly Sasha looked up at him, her gaze flinty. "Something else? Naw. Why would I do that?"

Negan exhaled, looking at the high noon sun. "Okay. I tell you what. Give me your best shot."

Sasha cocked her head at him. "Are you kidding?"

Negan smiled broadly. "Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Oh," Sasha said, holding the knife loosely in her hand. "You must be joking. You have your bat, and your gun. There's no way I would win."

"But wouldn't it be fun to try?"

Before she could answer, the low moans of the dead interrupted. A small group of five walkers started to amble from around the corner of the cabin, headed towards them. Communicating with their eyes, they slowly spread out, with Negan going left, and Sasha going right. Sasha struck first, kicking one hard in the knee before stabbing it in the head. Negan took a swing with ease, almost knocking the walker's head clean off. It was short work between the two of them. Negan, with his bat, was faster, though. He stepped ahead, picking off the last one.

"Well," he said, admiring his handy work. "That's a helluva way to start a vaca-"

He bobbed to the right as Sasha swiped the knife at him.

And he laughed.

"And _there_ she is, ladies and gents! I knew my gal would come out swinging."

Sasha grit her teeth. "Not yours."

She advanced forward as Negan backed up, the mirth in gaze not totally hiding his focus. To him it was a game, but he wasn't going to let her hurt him. He couldn't have that.

Sasha, frustrated she couldn't land a hit, or that he wouldn't strike back at her, threw down the knife and charged full speed ahead, leaping and barreling into him, a roar erupting from her throat. She knocked him down, landing on top of him, punching at his torso and face. She got five good hits in before he flipped them over, pinning her hands above her head.

" _Enough_!" he snarled. "You get that out of your system? Huh?"

Panting heavily, Sasha leaned her face close to his. "Let's find out."

Negan looked her over, smirked, then let her go. "Yeah, you got it out of your system." He stood, then extended a hand to her.

She rolled her eyes, but took his hand. Refusing to look at him, she wiped the dust from her pants.

"Not exactly the roll I was looking forward to having with you, but, it was still fun. Now. Wanna head in."

Sasha shook her head. "Yeah. Sure. Terms to discuss, right?"


	5. The Talk

A/N: I have non-fan fic things to write...but wanted to wrap this up. So soon.

Soon.

* * *

 _ **Summary: Back to the past, four years prior. Negan and Sasha discuss terms at the cabin.**_

* * *

Negan sat in an oversized, plush leather chair across from Sasha, who was sitting in the middle of a love seat. His eyes on her and with a bit of a grin, he slowly rotated his jaw. "Not only can you shoot, you pack a mean punch, Sasha. You weren't holding back, either."

"I wasn't." Sasha folded her arms, then looked out the window. The shades were drawn, but they were lace, allowing the light to peak through. "I take it you didn't decorate this place."

"Hell no. None of this is me. We just keep the place clean. More for the quiet than the accommodations. But, if you want to change that..." Negan left the rest of the sentence hang in the air. Sasha stared at him, confused.

"Why'd you choose me?"

Negan chuckled. "Hell, honey, I didn't. You came running after me, remember? So _anxious_ for my attention. I respect that. You, and Rick's kid, charging the compound-"

"Carl?" Sasha asked, stunned.

"Yep. Kid's got a huge pair of brass ones. No clue where the hell he got 'em from, though. What about you and those...beach sized lady nuts, huh? Were you always that much of a badass?"

"I don't know what you mean. In hindsight, now I think it was stupid."

Negan tsked at her. "Oh, don't be so modest. By all means, revel in your awesomeness. I know I am."

"I went on a mission I had no intention on surviving. Is that really all that awesome?" she asked with air quotes.

"Hell, you did it in style. And the fact is, you didn't die."

"Because you wouldn't let them shoot me," Sasha countered.

"And waste something so nice? Oh no. Couldn't do that."

"Before...before I made my offer. What were you planning to do with me?"

Negan kept his eyes on her as he leaned forward slightly in his seat. "Exactly as I said. Someone like you would be an asset to me. You are drenched in potential. Only a fool would miss it."

"I walked into your house to kill you. You really believed there was potential to-"

"You're a woman of honor. If you say you're gonna do something, you will. Like that deal you made about being my queen to spare Alexandria. I know you'll come through."

Sasha rubbed the back of her neck in unease. "About that...what are your terms?"

"My terms. Well, I want a ceremony. Above all the Saviors so they can see. I'm a man who loves a show, and I wanna see you walk down an aisle in a white dress, hair down...tell me. Would you want Rick to give you away?" he asked with a grin.

Sasha bristled at the idea of any of that. "What else?" she grit out.

"We will live as husband and wife, and we will build a home for our future children. Yes, children as in plural."

"Why now? Why in this world?"

"Because, we need that now more than ever. _Especially_ in this world. We have to rebuild. Maintain order. You know that."

Sasha peered at him. "Who were you? Before."

Negan paused, looking her over carefully. "School teacher. You?"

"Firefighter."

Negan smiled. "Damn woman, you get more impressive by the second. If there was ever a right choice, it's you."

""""""""""""""""""

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

"It's you," Negan murmured into her neck. "It's always been you."

He was spooning her in their bed, hand gently resting on her belly. Try as she might, Sasha couldn't help but snuggle back against him. It was chilly, after all. Noticing her slight shiver, Negan reached down, pulling up the sheet and blanket that had been scattered haphazardly during their love making.

"Dunno about that," Sasha said.

Negan squeezed her tighter. "Don't start. We found out some wonderful news. Can't we just have that?"

Sasha turned slowly in his arms, looking up at him. He looked so incredibly sad.

When she had first met him, all he would do was smile and grin, as if that were the natural resting position of his face. But now, whenever he was with her, his desperation for her affection had beaten the twinkle in his eyes into submission. While a small part of her reveled in that fact, the rest...the rest felt as sad as he did. Gently, she cupped his cheek, exhaling. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Negan took her hand, kissing the back of it. "Oh, I can think of a few things..."

Ignoring the half-hearted innuendo, she leaned forward, touching her forehead to his, lightly nuzzling his nose with hers and whispered, "What am I gonna do?"


	6. The Talk PT2

"A/N: Sorry for the delay! Work and life has kept me far away from fic for the most part, and I really want to finish this piece. If you're still around, drop a review :)

ooooooooooooooo

"Are you sure this is something you wanna do?"

Sasha stood at the window, gazing down at bland concrete court of the Saviors, and the fence guarded by the walkers. She stared as they stood, tied to the fence, aimlessly grasping at the air in front of them.

'It's over for them. They don't know how easy they've got it.'

Tyrese had always said that between them, she was the one who could make the hard decisions. Not because she enjoyed it, but because she knew things had to get done, somehow. And right now, she just wanted the death to stop, and by having this deal with Negan…she could make that happen.

So no, while this wasn't something she particularly cared to do, she knew that she had to do it. No one else could get it done; no one else was gonna stop the bloodshed.

"I'm sure," she replied to Negan, all the while still staring at the dead. She stiffened when she felt his right hand gently caress her waist, slowly moving down to her hip. His body was close to hers, but not touching.

"Now," he whispered, voice low. "I wouldn't want you doing something you didn't wanna do. And if you told me right now, that you genuinely wanted to be with me in the biblical sense," he sucked his teeth, exhaling a breath. "Judging by your response to my physical presence, I'd say it's something you admittedly did not want to do. I have an overall good read on women, and I am sure, that on some level, I repulse you." He let his hand drop at that.

Sasha turned to face him so that she could see his face, needing to know what his point was with this conversation. She didn't want him to reject her offer, after all.

"You don't…you don't repulse me," she said.

Negan smiled. "Physically? No, I don't imagine I do. But there are other ways, eh?" he replied, hoisting the bat on his t-shirt clad shoulder. Negan paused, looking around at the Saviors and the workers milling about. "Follow me, if you please."

Silently she did, back to his room. She watched as Saviors kneeled whenever he passed, and wonder what it took to get people to do that in this world.

'Well, at least he doesn't make people call him King or Governor,' she thought.

The soft click of the door closing brought her out of her reverie.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Just…what would people call me? Will they kneel for me, too?"

"Do you want them to?"

"Not really, no."

Negan gave that shit eating grin again. "Huh. Well that's a shame. Cause they will. If I am the King, then that makes you the Queen. And the Queen must not only be kept, but respected. No one will raise a hand to you. And if you give a command, they must follow. You asked for equality, Sasha. And equality you shall have. That's the way this works. But as for our convo a few minutes ago…we need to suss things out, as I see it. Not here, though. No, it's not level here just yet, and I want you to feel comfortable. Yeah, that's the ticket." He gave her a wink, then went over to his mini bar to pour himself a drink. "You want?" he asked.

"No. I'm fine."

Negan nodded. "Okay. Well, that's all for now."

"You brought me to your room to ask me for a drink? That's it?"

"I was gonna mention something, but I think tomorrow's a better day for that. I'll see you then."

Dumbfounded, Sasha turned, leaving.

The next day, he took her to a cabin.

Sasha sat across from him in a huge, plush leather chair. They stared at each other in silence for a beat.

"Would it weird you out if I said I enjoyed our tussle out there?" he asked thoughtfully.

Sasha frowned. "A little, yeah."

Negan chuckled. "Well, I did. It's your spirit—the dogged fight in you that drew me to you in the first place. I remember seeing your face that night you broke in—determined as hell. Set. Unafraid. I knew I had to know more. You intrigued me in ways that no one else has."

"Good to know," Sasha said indifferently.

"I know we met under…precarious circumstances. But do you think, if we had met somewhere else, differently. Less antagonism, let's say. Do you think you'd have been attracted to me?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Sasha looked him over. He wasn't repulsive, and he did have a good amount of charisma. 'He could stand to gain fifty pounds, though,' she thought. Instead of saying that, she shrugged and answered, "I dunno."

He smiled, leaning back in his seat. "I don't believe you, but alright. Listen Sasha, I'm willing to take you at your word. That you want this deal to work. That you want to be my one and only to help me rule, and to spare anymore bloodshed of your friends. But I brought you here because, I need you to prove it."

She startled at that.

"Prove what, exactly?"

"You claim you plan on being my wife. Yet I'm sure if I was to do something as simple as hold your hand, you'd pull away. Understandably so. But we need some way to break the ice. I thought if I brought you here and we could be ourselves…" Negan let the rest linger in the air.

Sasha absentmindedly fingered the charm on her necklace, and remembered the horror when Negan's bat landed on Abraham with the finality of "It."

"If your bat had landed on me that night, would you have done it?" she asked.

Negan looked surprised by the question. He shook his head, chuckling.

"It's not funny," Sasha gritted out. Negan sobered at that.

"No. It's not. You want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I knew who I was gonna pick. The rest was for show. Not for fun. I was trying to make a point to Rick. Initially, he had been my choice, but then I saw his son was with him, well. Hell. Killing him in front of the boy…it just didn't seem right. So, I went with the next alpha male of the group. That's it."

"That's it," Sasha whispered, tears in her eyes.

Negan squint his eyes at her, leaning forward in his seat. "Wait a minute…" he drawled. His eyes widened in surprise. "It…you? You and him?" he asked.

Sasha looked away.

"Fuck me," he muttered, sitting back. His jaw was tense. He exhaled, his left hand cradling his right fist. He looked at her. "Why in the fuck would you ever make a deal like that with me after…" He got up abruptly, starting to pace. "This puts a whole new spin on things, don't it?" he asked aloud, though Sasha wasn't entirely sure he was talking to her. He paused, hands at his narrow hips then turned to her. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because. I don't wanna lose anyone else," Sasha answered truthfully.

"I think beach ball-sized was an understatement," he muttered. "Look…you wanna do this? You got the weekend to prove it."

"Prove it? How?" she asked, incredulous.

"Be as creative as you like I…I just don't know how you can reconcile—"

"That's my problem," she said with finality. 'And my cross to bear,' she thought.

"You got the weekend to fix it," he said. "Cause as it stands? I don't see how this can work. I've been in some screwed up situations and relationships recently, but this really is the topper to that cake."


	7. The Command

A/N: Thanks to those who dropped a review. Please keep them coming, as they help the process ;)

ooooooooooooooo

Sasha could feel her pulse race.

One weekend; she only had one weekend to convince Negan that she could be with him.

Hell. She wasn't even sure she could convince herself.

"No. No, no, no, no, _no_ ," she muttered to herself, hands braced on the kitchen sink. Negan was outside "enjoying the view" he claimed, though she knew that it was really to get some distance from her to think.

'He's rethinking this whole thing,' she thought. 'I have to prove myself…I have to protect the others.'

Feverishly she went through the cabinets, though it didn't take her long to find what she was looking for. With a smile on her face, she said, "Bingo."

ooooooooooooooo

"Son of a rotten bitch," Negan grumbled as he dragged the dead away from the cabin. This was not shaping up to be the weekend he imagined it would be at all.

There was something special about Sasha; she had a light and grit about her that was just unheard of. She challenged him, and he loved it. When she asked if he would be willing to make a deal with her, he hardly hesitated at the prospect.

How could he?

Anyone who knew Negan knew that he had an affinity for strong women, which was why half of his Savior generals were indeed women. Sasha would have tipped those scales, until she suggested being someone who didn't just dictate others. While thrilled, he was also incredibly shocked. Sasha didn't seem like the type to slow things down. But he had been wrong about that.

And after learning about that big ginger he bashed in – Abraham – he learned that he was more wrong than he ever could have known. With a swing, he had taken the slow-down, easy living future Sasha had wanted away. And knowing that, there was no way he could delude himself that part of her was doing this because she wanted to. Oh, no, no, _no_. Sasha was set on being a martyr.

"Well…shit." Negan kicked the walker body before him in the face in disgust. The sensation of anger mingled with frustration bubbled forth, and he began to stomp the thing's head into oblivion.

When he was finished, he decided he wouldn't let her do it. He'd make Sasha a head as he had intended all along, and rethink how to go about the truce with Rick's people, and what type of punishment should be doled out. Disappointed at the never to be intimacy he'd wanted with Sasha, Negan headed back inside. As soon as he closed the door, Sasha's hands grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around and onto the couch.

"What—"

Before he could complete his indignant questioning, she was on him, literally, straddling his hips and forcing his shoulders back onto the couch cushions. She panted, staring at him, and Negan smelled the unmistakable scent of tequila.

"You wanna be convinced, huh?"

Before he could answer, she was kissing him, shoving her tongue into his mouth. He gave in for a moment, then pushed her back. "I was saving that bottle, you know. How much did you have?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, leaning towards him again. He held her back.

"How much?" he asked, his tone more demanding than questioning.

Sasha paused, then closed her eyes, swaying a bit. "Enough."

Negan scoffed. "So your brilliant plan to seduce me started with you getting drunk off your ass, huh?"

"I'm not drunk."

"The hell you aren't!" Negan yelled, sitting up.

Head in her hands, Sasha began to cry.

Negan exhaled, pulling her to him. "I want you. Just not like this."

"We have a deal. You said you wouldn't go back on your word. You can't."

Negan pulled back, staring into her eyes. Tenderly, he caressed her cheek with the backs of his fingers and whispered, "Fair play."

ooooooooooooooo

Sasha awoke later that night in bed, fully clothed. Alone. Disoriented for a few seconds, it all came flooding back to her. Her head wasn't pounding as much, so she supposed she wasn't that hung over. Slowly she got out of bed, heading towards the main part of the cabin. She found Negan sitting on the couch, writing in what appeared to be a puzzle book.

"Sudoku?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Logic problems, actually. Keeps the mind sharp."

"How long was I out?"

He looked up at her. "About four hours. You took some hefty swigs on a mostly empty stomach. You fared alright, considering. How do you feel?"

"A bit disjointed, but…okay."

Eyes steady on him, she walked over, sitting on the couch next to him, striking the balance between close and maintaining a personal bubble between them.

"The deal," she started. "It's still on?"

He sighed. "You called it. My word is my bond."

Sasha nodded. "Mind if we take it slow?"

"If that means you not getting piss drunk to spend time with me, yes." He shifted, turning towards her, tossing the logic book on the coffee table. "The deal was for _you_. That means stone cold sober and both eyes open, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. She watched him as he watched her, brown eyes flickering from her mouth to her eyes and back again. For what seemed to be painfully slow, he reached up, cupping her cheek.

"Sasha, my future queen, would it be alright if I kissed you?" he muttered, leaning inward. As her response, she didn't pull away. She felt the hair of his beard first, tickling above and below her lips, then felt the fullness of his lips pressing against hers. He pulled back, looking her over, making sure she was okay before dipping back in. The kisses were firm, yet chaste.

Eyes open all the while, she kissed him back.

He snuck a peak, catching her looking at him. He smiled. "Would it make you more comfortable if I said we can keep it to second base?"

"Second?" she asked.

He nodded, pulling her to him, on top of his lap. He reached up, cupping her face yet again as leaned in to resume kissing her. His other hand remained on her hip, massaging, rocking her, lightly undulating so she could feel him. He moaned low in his throat when she began to rock back.

"Sasha…"

God help her, she liked how his hands felt; how his kisses felt. And if there was anything to be done right now, then all she wanted was to feel; to lose herself in feeling.

Negan moved to kissing and nipping at her neck, slowly kneading her breasts through her shirt, reveling in the little noises she made. They began to move against each other in earnest, her threading her fingers through his hair, and him grasping her hips firmly, moving her more firmly against him.

Sasha tried like hell to hold on to the feeling rather than the man behind it. She closed her eyes, feeling herself grow closer. And closer. And closer.

Circulating her hips against him, holding him tight, so very close, he pulled her back by her hair, making her face him.

"Look at me," he commanded, his voice low and heavy with lust.

Unbidden and eyes locked on his, she came.


	8. The Weight

A/N: Sorry for the delay! Keep those reviews coming. Hope it was worth the wait...

ooooooooooooooo

 _"How would you feel about Rick giving you away?"_

 _Sasha averted her gaze. "He's not my father. Why should he?"_

 _Negan smiled. "Come on, Sasha. You wouldn't want your old pal Rick there? Maybe his boy could be the ring bearer."_

 _Sasha looked at him, her face set. "Why? Why do you want them there? To embarrass me?" she accused._

 _That wiped the smile right off of his face. "Damn it, Sasha." He turned, pacing back and forth. After a beat he paused, turning to look at her. "I thought maybe, just maybe, that_ you _might want some familiar faces there. I mean hell, don't you_ want _to see your friends?"_

 _Sasha paused, stunned._

 _Negan squint his eyes at her. "You're ashamed. You don't want them to know the deal you made. Am I right?"_

 _Sasha balled her hands into fists at her sides, the right one knocking into her thigh impatiently. "So what if I am?"_

 _Negan shook his head. "Our special day is fast approaching, so you'd best get over that real quick," he said, his voice low._

oooooooooooooooo

It had started with a joke.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. For several hours, things had gone well. He had made her come by rubbing her on his erection, and as a man, he felt damn pleased with himself. They shared a laugh at their juvenile intimacy, but it was honestly the best fun he'd had sexually in quite some time. Keeping it minimal, simple, had been incredibly hot. He finished himself off in record time because of it. The image of her staring at him as her body clenched...

Negan internally shivered at the thought.

They played a few rounds of a card game, watched "Goodfellas," and when it came to Henry and Karen's wedding?

"Karen doesn't know what she signed herself up for. She think she does but...both sides of our wedding party will know the deal. Think Rick will wanna walk you down the aisle? Think he'll want first dance?"

She looked st him as if he'd grown a second head. "Rick? Is that a joke?"

Confused, he replied, "Well why not? Don't you want your people there?"

She laughed incredulously. Standing, she looked down at him. Not enjoying the feeling, he stood and looked down at her, waiting. "You're certifiable if you think I'd want any of them to bear witness to this freak show," she grit out.

He got in her personal space, close, but not touching. "A freak show, hmm?"

Sasha faltered, looking away. "That's not-"

"Oh I think it was. Uh huh," he said with a glint in his eyes. He paused, as if hearing something. "You know, I do believe that clock is a ticking away, and man did you ever just throw the gear in reverse."

Sasha paused, staring at him carefully. After an exhale, she began. "I liked it when you touched me," she admitted, voice quiet. "I enjoyed feeling the weight of your hands."

"Despite yourself?" Negan asked.

Sasha shrugged. "Maybe. But I enjoyed it all the same. And if I'm being honest? I enjoy _you_. And it's confusing, and it's horrifying, and it's reality. And I have decided that we will...consummate our arrangement in full before we leave here tomorrow."

He arched a brow at her. " _You_ decided? Is that really what you want?"

She nodded. "It is. Yes."

Slowly, he rose from the couch, his head cocked to the side as he approached her. He stood there for a moment, just staring at her, taking her in. Without ceremony, he swooped her up in his arms, and carried her to the bedroom. Gently, he put her down in front of the bed. His hands reached out, grabbing the hems of her shirt, pulling it over her head. One hand with particularly skilled fingers reached behind her, unclasping her bra, the other pulling the straps down her arms. He knelt down before her, unbuckling her belt, unzipping her pants. With a reverence he had no business possessing, he pulled her pants down, grazing her thighs and calves as he did so. He kissed each knee as he helped her step out of denim. Sasha didn't cover herself; she stood there, next to naked, breasts bare, with only a pair faded, blue Hanes on.

Eyes never leaving hers, he stood. He grabbed her hands and placed them at the hem of his white tee. "Undress me." And she did, a lot faster than he was at the task. She stripped him of his shirt, his jeans, and his briefs, leaving him no room for modesty. She looked at him - he was slender, yet sinewy. His torso was long, his muscles defined on his thin frame. A giant cross tattoo was on his right, upper arm, and a growing erection completed his look.

"Care to join me?" he asked, reaching a hand out to her. Slowly, she took his hand, and together they climbed onto the bed. Sasha laid back, legs bent, staring at the ceiling as he slowly pulled her panties down. Placing an arm on either side of her, Negan hovered over her, eyes flickering over her face. He started with a kiss to her forehead, then one for each cheek, down her neck to her collar bone, then down and over to her left breast. He laved her nipple painfully slow, encircling it with his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. His left hand massaged her right breast as he did so. When she began to moan, he switched, showing just as much care to her right breast. He maneuvered himself in between her legs as he did so, his tip grazing between her wet, and ever dampening folds. He moved his mouth back up to her neck, worrying the flesh there. Sasha knotted the blanket in her hands.

"Sasha," he breathed, hips lightly undulating. He pulled his head back and looked at her. "Do you want it?" he asked.

Her brow furrowed as she stared at him for a moment. Then, she slowly nodded. "Yes," she consented.

He smiled at her. "Alright then. You do the honors."

"What?"

"I want you to take this massive hard on that's just for you, and pull it inside of you," he said, voice frank. "If this is what you want, take it. Grab it, and," he paused, groaning, as she grabbed him firmly. He felt hard, solid in her hand. Eyes locked on his, she slowly brought him to her, placing him at her opening. And when she did, Negan let his hips fall forward a bit, slowly penetrating her. She gasped, back arching as she took him in. She looked at his face, so set, so serious. His breath quickened as he pushed all the way. He paused, still inside of her.

"I love your lips," he murmured. She responded by nipping his. She gripped his arms, adjusting to the weight of him as he began to slowly rock inside of her. He dropped his forehead to hers, eyelids flickering at the feel of her. He pulled his head back so he could look at her, he swallowed. Sasha knew that Negan was gonna take his damn time with this. She hated him for being so good at it; for feeling so good. She closed her eyes and kissed him, losing herself in the sensation.


	9. The Steel

A/N: It's me again! Sorry for the delay. RL was taking over, and now with the changes coming up on TWD...I really want to finish this and get back to Richonne. Something tells me I'm gonna need the therapy of writing. If you're still here, show your hands, please!

~~~~~~~~~

Negan leaned back from the table, arms crossed, eyes as cool as steel.

"I think," he paused, cocking his head to the side. "What are you doing here?"

Negan chuckled. "Always straight down to business, eh?"

"We had a truce. For you and your Saviors to stay the hell out of..." He trailed off as he heard Michonne come down the stairs. Rick froze. He watched as Negan turned. "Well! If it's not the lady of the house. Came to finish dinner?"

Michonne cautiously walked to the table. "Negan," she nodded at him.

"If it isn't the Queen of Alexandria herself. I've heard a lot of good things about you," Negan said, pointing a finger at her playfully.

Michonne glanced at Rick, then back to Negan. "Something you needed to discuss?"

"Indeed, I do. I'm glad that you're here. There's something I need to ask of you, too."

Michonne's eyes narrowed. Then she glanced at the kitchen, watching the steam emerge from the boiling pot. "If you'll excuse me..."

As she headed into the kitchen, Rick asked, "Who talked you about Michonne?"

Negan turned back to Rick, occasionally glancing at Michonne draining the pasta as he spoke. "Eugene, actually. We were on the topic of marriage, and I mentioned your creepy as fuck preacher."

"Gabriel."

"Mmm. And I asked if he had actually married any couples out here. Eugene said no, but that he figured Gabriel would hitch you and Michonne. Boy, I'll tell ya, Rick. You're full of surprises." Negan looked over Rick's shoulder, a twinkle in his eyes as he appreciated Michonne's form.

Rick leaned in front of his line of sight.

"What surprises?" he asked, his tone particularly hard.

Negan looked at him, mirth on his face. "That boy of yours, for one thing. Given his attitude, I wouldn't have thought he was yours. But you both got that flint of steel in your eyes. Yeah...like now, when you caught me looking at your lady. BuBut you two..I t, as I'm soon to be spoken for, I just want it clear that I was appreciating, not coveting."

"Hmm," Rick said, unconvinced. "But that indeed was shocking to hear - that you were able to pull tat. But I guess women often see things we don't. Which brings me to my next point."

He paused, waiting as Michonne took a seat next to Rick. "You were saying?" she said.

"I was telling Rick here that I was thinking of moving my future family here, and enjoy that suburban life. My future wife..I think she'd appreciate that."

"You want to move? Here. With one of your trashy-"

Negan slammed Lucille onto the wood top table. "She is not..." He paused, taking a few breaths, surprised at his own reaction. He leaned back, composing himself.

"I don't think Sasha would take kindly to your criticism, Rick."

Rick and Michonne looked at each other, then looked back at him.

"Sasha?" Michonne asked.

"The two of us are getting hitched," Negan said, customary shit eating grin on fool display. "It was her idea. Part of our deal." Negan's grin faded as he looked at the two of them, suddenly very serious. "I know how much it would mean for her for you two to be there. Carl. Father Gabriel. The Widow, too, but I know she'd never come. But you two... I have a feeling you'd be more agreeable to making that work, showing up to our wedding."

Rick's eyes narrowed. "You're marrying Sasha?"

"And after I said it was for you," Negan said casually as he chewed an apple. "They said they would come. I think it's more that they want to see you're okay than that they believed you're willingly doing this, but..."

"Rick and Michonne? And Carl?" Sasha asked.

"And the Father, who will preside over the ceremony. Pretty good, huh?" He smirked at her as he took another healthy bite.

They were in her living quarters - apartment - at the Sanctuary. It would be her apartment for not much longer, however, as they would soon be moving in together. Sasha sat back in her seat and tried to suppress the tingle of desire she felt at the idea of getting into bed at night with him. Or any time of day, really.

"So they'll be there."

Negan came up behind her, rubbing her shoulders as she sat in the chair. She fell back a little, relaxing. "It's gonna be your special day. Of course they will."

'Special,' Sasha scoffed to herself. 'Such a fantastic special day.'


End file.
